


Let The Sun In

by karadxnvers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadxnvers/pseuds/karadxnvers
Summary: O que Christen não poderia esperar é que em um torneio que a mesma achava desnecessário e perigoso ela encontraria uma garota que mudaria a sua vida para sempre.





	1. O anúncio.

**Author's Note:**

> dedicado às cadelinhas do uswnt.

_Tobin._

_Tobin._

_A garota estava no meio da floresta. Era familiar. Aonde todo o inferno começou._

_Seus pais estavam olhando para ela e chamando-a para se juntar a eles. Eles estavam vestidos com capa preta e erguiam o braço onde mostrava uma tatuagem._

_A marca negra._

_Não era novidade que eles eram seguidores do Lorde das Trevas, mas ainda sim era assustador. Tobin não pediu por isso._

_A garota correu, mas parecia que sempre voltava para o mesmo lugar. A mesma sentiu uma sensação de queimação em meu braço e quando viu lá estava a marca como a de seus pais._

Tobin acordou com um sobressalto. Sua respiração estava irregular. Alex pulou em sua cama e abraçou a amiga, ela sabia o que Tobin estava passando, até porque Tobin a salvou.

[...]

**Salão principal. 7 a.m.**

Tobin e Alex estavam sentadas na mesa da sonserina tomando o café-da-manhã. Alex não parava de falar sobre a encomenda que havia comprado para o time de quadribol e da escolha dos campões do torneio tribruxo que ocorreria em Hogwarts.

Tobin se sentia sortuda por ter conhecido Alex, e por a mesma saber pelo que ela passou. Na verdade, Alex Morgan quase morreu na última grande batalha do mundo bruxo, a mesma batalha que os pais de Tobin foram mandados para Azkaban.

Os Morgan e Heath constituíam duas das famílias mais antigas e sangue puro do mundo bruxo e isso os fazia se acharem superiores. Os Heath patrocinaram grupos preconceituosos e racistas, isso sempre seria um motivo de vergonha para Tobin.

Quando os pais de Alex se juntaram ao Lorde das Trevas, Alex sentia que não era isso que queria para sua vida, mas eram os seus pais então se juntou aos mesmos, e foi assim que ela quase morreu na grande batalha, no entanto, Tobin a salvou e Alex prometeu protegeria e sempre estaria lá para a pequena Heath.

Dumbledore não deixou de acreditar que poderia ter luz dentro das duas famílias, e deu uma oportunidade para as duas amigas continuarem na escola mesmo depois do que seus pais tinham feito.

Como Alex é um ano mais velha que Tobin, ela foi a primeira das duas a ir para a escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts, a escola mais importante e famosa do mundo bruxo. E era de se esperar que a casa da menina na escola fosse sonserina, como todos de sua família, ela sentiu orgulho de si mesma quando o chapéu seletor a colocou na casa, mesmo com todos os erros da família. Quando foi a vez de Tobin, ela sabia que não se encaixaria na sonserina, mesmo que sua família também fizesse parte desta casa, ela acreditava que seria colocada na Corvinal, a casa dos seus sonhos, a garota amava as histórias e conquistas da casa, achava que se encaixaria bem, porém foi uma decepção quando o chapéu seletor a colocou e alegou que ela era sem sombra de dúvidas da sonserina. Alex vibrou quando viu que Tobin estava em sua casa. Não foi tão ruim quanto achava que seria, pelo menos ela tinha Alex ao seu lado, e acabou fazendo uma nova amiga, a também da sonserina Ashlyn Harris.

"Não sei por que você está tão chata, já sabe que será escolhida." reclamou Ashlyn acompanhando as amigas pelos corredores da escola.

Alex rolou os olhos e respondeu:

"Eu preciso estar preparada, eu preciso ganhar, eu vou ganhar."

"Eu acredito em você, Alex." Tobin que estava ao lado da mais velha colocou uma mão no seu ombro.

"Obrigada, Tobin." deu um leve sorriso para a amiga, a jovem Tobin era a única pessoa que fazia o coração de Alex amolecer um pouco.

"Ou vocês se apressam ou vamos nos atrasar para a aula de poções." avisou Ashlyn, fazendo as duas garotas andarem mais rápido, porém Tobin sentiu um esbarrão tão forte que quase a fez cair.

"Olhe por onde anda!" rugiu Alex para quem tinha quase derrubado Tobin.

"Desculpe." uma menina com as vestes da grifinoria disse, mas também parecia atrasada, pois mal olhou para as três amigas.

"Tinha que ser uma dos idiotas da grifinória," diz Morgan. "sempre patéticos."

[...]

**Salão Comunal da Grifinória. 7 p.m.**

"Já é a oitava vez esse mês, Christen!" Ali se exaltou.

"Eu sei, me desculpe, é só que...” Christen ajeita suas vestes. “Hogwarts é tão incrível, eu sempre me perco de tanto observar esse castelo e suas belezas”.

Ali se joga em um dos sofás da sala.

A garota sempre soube que Christen era assim, se encantava por tudo e por todos, amava descobrir mistérios. Ali Krieger era irmã mais velha de Christen, na verdade, era irmã adotiva, sua família adotou Christen quando a mesma era criança depois de um acidente suspeito que causou a morte dos pais da garota de olhos verdes.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Ali e Christen escutam uma voz atrás das mesmas, logo elas sabiam de quem era.

"O de sempre, Kell." responde Ali.

Kelley O'Hara, com certeza era de longe uma das aulas mais importantes da casa do sétimo ano. Kelley era capitã do time de quadribol da grifinória, além de ser uma boa líder e amiga.

"O que aprontou agora, pequena Krieger?" perguntou Kelley sentando no outro sofá da sala.

"Ela se atrasou para as aulas."

"Outra vez?" Kelley lança uma expressão divertida. "Se continuar assim, pequena Krieger, com certeza vai quebrar algum recorde."

Esse comentário fez Christen corar, ela não queria causar problemas, apenas se encantava demais pelo castelo e acaba não percebendo o tempo passar.

"Quase na hora!" Ali exclama.

"Do quê?" pergunta Christen sem prestar muita atenção no que a irmã fala.

"Hoje vão anunciar os campeões do torneio." revirando os olhos pela pergunta idiota da irmã.

"E eu serei uma." diz Kelley com um sorrisinho.

"Tenho certeza que sim." diz Christen ainda não prestando muita atenção no assunto, apenas tentava se lembrar da garota na qual quase derrubou, ela se sentia mal por quase não ter olhado para ela, nem ao menos tentou ajudá-la, mas ela estava atrasada, se demorasse um pouco mais a professora Jill não iria a deixar entrar para aprender uma lição.

[...]

**Salão Principal. 9 p.m.**

Todos estavam reunidos no grande salão, todos os professores, todas as casas, além das duas escolas convidadas: Academia de Magia de Beauxbatons e Instituto Durmstrang.

O torneio tribruxo é um dos mais tradicionais do mundo bruxo, nele as três mais importantes escolas de bruxaria da Europa reúnem três alunos, um de cada instituição, para representar a escola ao longo de três tarefas julgadas pelos diretores da cada instituto.

Os alunos de Beauxbatons como sempre estavam elegantes usando suas vestes azuis marca da escola francesa. Já os alunos do Instituto Durmstrang usavam roupas mais rústicas, predominante de cores escuras como preto e marrom, algo dizia que eles não eram de fazer amizades e isso fez os alunos de Hogwarts falarem com eles apenas quando necessário.

"Boa noite, alunos, professores, futuros campeões e representantes do Ministério da magia." começou Dumbledore. "Hoje é uma noite que entrará para a história, quero agradecer a Beauxbatons e Durmstrang pela presença."

A diretora de Beauxbatons acenou e o diretor de Durmstrang lançou uma sombra de sorriso que mesmo pela tentativa parecia algo assustador.

"Sem muitas delongas, agora é o momento que todos estavam esperando." diz o diretor. "A escolha dos campeões."

Dumbledore ergueu os braços e apagou todas as luzes da sala deixando apenas o brilho azul do cálice dominar o local.

Os alunos deram gritos de alegria, mas logo fizeram silêncio para ouvir os nomes.

De repente o fogo do cálice se tornou vermelho e jogou o primeiro papel com o nome do campeão.

Dumbledore pegou e disse:

"A campeã de Durmstrang é Carli Lloyd."

Christen olhou para a parte que estava os alunos de Durmstrang e viu-os comemorando dando parabéns a Carli.

Lloyd levantou de onde estava sentada e se aproximou de Dumbledore esperando os próximos campeões serem anunciados.

O fogo do cálice volta a uma coloração vermelha e outro nome é anunciado.

"A campeã de Beauxbatons é Megan Rapinoe."

Os alunos de Beauxbatons vibram e Rapinoe agradece indo para o lado de Lloyd.

"Chegou a hora mais esperada por nossos alunos e professores, iremos anunciar o campeão de Hogwarts."

O brilho vermelho domina outra vez e na hora saiu um papel do cálice.

"O aluno é..." o diretor lê o nome escrito e anuncia. "Alex Morgan."

Todos os alunos da sonserina vibram de felicidade. Imagine ter um campeão em sua casa. Tobin deu um gritinho de felicidade, ela e Ashlyn correram para abraçar Alex.

Christen olhou para Kelley que parecia chateada e deu um abraçou lateral na amiga. Ela sabia o quanto aquilo era importante para O'Hara.

"Não importa o resultado, você é a campeã da nossa casa." garantiu Christen, e Kelley deu um sorriso de lado para a garota de olhos verdes. "Vamos embora."

Quando Christen, Ali e Kelley estavam se virando para voltar para o salão comunal. As velas se apagaram de novo e um brilho vermelho assolou o salão.

Todos arregalaram os olhos quando viram que o tal brilho vinha do cálice.

Dumbledore se aproximou do objeto e no mesmo instante um pedaço de papel é cuspido. O diretor pega e lê.

Todos faziam silêncio, pareciam que estavam até prendendo a respiração. Com uma voz surpresa anunciou:

"Christen Press."


	2. O dia após.

“Christen Press.”

O nome ecoou pelo salão principal. O salão ainda estava em silêncio e olhavam para todos os lados procurando à escolhida. A maioria dos alunos nunca tinha ouvido falar desse nome, quem poderia ser?

Kelley quebrou o silêncio e sussurrou para as amigas:

"Quem é Press?"

Ali estava com aparência de quem tinha visto um dos seus pesadelos, não conseguia formular nenhuma palavra. Ela conhecia Christen Press, conhecia muito bem já que esse era o sobrenome de sua irmã antes dela ser adotada pelos Krieger, mas apenas ela e os Krieger sabiam sobre o seu verdadeiro sobrenome. Ela não podia acreditar que isso estava mesmo acontecendo.

Ao lado de Ali, Christen estava em estado de choque que se misturava com uma imensa vontade de vomitar. Ela nunca iria se inscrever em um torneio desses, era contra tudo o que ela acreditava e lutava. Achava o torneio desnecessário e perigoso, não valia arriscar a vida apenas por um troféu idiota. Quando Kelley declarou que iria se inscrever Christen fez de tudo para tentar mudar a ideia da amiga, o que não teve sucesso, logo Kelley pediu que Christen a apoiasse se fosse realmente sua amiga, Kelley sabia como chantagear a garota de olhos verdes.

"Christen Press!" Dumbledore exclamou.

"Anda Christen." Ali empurrou a irmã que quase tropeçou em seus próprios pés.

Christen estava confusa e assustada, não sabia o que pensar ou agir, só queria correr para o mais longe daquela sala. Dumbledore indicou aonde a garota deveria ficar junto aos outros campeões.

Todos olhavam para Christen como se ela fosse um ser bizarro, mas o que quebrou o coração de Christen em mil pedaços foi o olhar decepcionado e traído de Kelley que logo se virou e foi embora.

 _Kelley._  
_Sua melhor amiga._

Christen ficou ao lado de Alex Morgan tinha uma expressão confusa e irritada. A garota da grifinória entendia o que a outra campeã estava sentindo, mas ela não havia pedido por isso. Dumbledore falou frases rápidas e dispensou os alunos voltando sua atenção aos campeões.

Os quatro escolhidos entraram em uma sala pequena mais aconchegante com uma lareira. Alex segurou o braço de Christen e sussurrou para a mesma.

“Espero que tudo isso tenha sido um mal entendido.” largando o braço da mais nova.

Megan Rapinoe não parava de encará-la, mas ao contrário de Alex ela não parecia com raiva, e sim curiosa.

Logo após entrarem, os diretores e representantes do Ministério ficaram de frente para os campeões. Até Dumbledore que sempre fora gentil com Christen estava sério.

“Dumbledore, eu exijo que me explique isso.” disse o diretor de Dumrstrang.

“Bem, como estamos vendo temos quatro campeões.” diz o diretor de Hogwarts.

“Inadmissível!” exclama a diretora de Beauxbatons. “Ela precisa sair.” aponta para Christen que apenas se encolhe.

Dumbledore passa a mão por sua barba, pensativo anuncia:

“Vamos ouvir o que Press tem a dizer sobre isso.”

E toda a atenção volta para a garota de olhos verdes.

“Eu não coloquei o meu nome no cálice.” diz por fim. “Não sei como apareceu lá, mas eu não coloquei.”

“Mentira!” o diretor de Dumrstrang. “Ela está mentindo Alvo.”

“Talvez alguém queira terminar o serviço.” ao ouvir a voz Christen sentiu seu corpo todo arrepiar.

Era Jill, sua professora de alquimia.

Christen não viu a professora chegar.

“O que quer dizer srta. Ellis?” perguntou a diretora de Beauxbatons.

“Talvez queiram mata-la de vez já que não conseguiram no acidente.”

Por um minuto Christen acreditou iria desmaiar, mencionar o acidente que matou seus pais era uma ferida que nunca iria fechar, ela sentia-se culpada por ter sido a única sobrevivente.

“Basta.” Exijiu o diretor de Hogwarts. “Esse é um assunto delicado para a srta. Press e pessoal.”

Os representantes do Ministério explicaram para os diretores presentes que se o nome do aluno fosse escolhido não poderia voltar atrás, e que todos devem participar já que é um contrato mágico. Era algo extraordinário, nunca em outra das 125 edições isso ocorreu. Após muita discussão os diretores de Beauxbatons e Dumrstrang aceitaram que Christem iria participar. Fora anunciado que a tarefa seria vinte quatro de novembro, perante os demais estudantes e a banca de juízes, além de deixar bem claro que nenhum professor poderia ajudar, o que quase fez Christen rir de nervosismo, acabara de ser obrigada a arriscar sua vida por causa de um torneio idiota e não sabia nem por onde começar.

“Já que foi tudo esclarecido, peço que as campeãs vão direto para seus salões comunais, creio que sonserina e grifinória estão esperando-as para comemorar.” pede Dumbledore.

O salão principal estava vazio, as luzes das velas estavam quase se apagando, nem os fantasmas estavam voando pelo local.

Christen tentou falar com Alex, pedir que ela acreditasse nela e se desculpar por toda a confusão, mas quando virou para a capitã da sonserina ela já tinha ido embora, deixando Press sozinha.

[...]

Ao entrar no salão, Christen sentiu mãos a puxando e vozes gritando seu nome.

“Incrível Press.” ouviu uma aluna do quarto ano, Sam Mewis, gritar. “Christen você deveria ter visto a cara da Morgan, claramente você se tornou a minha heroína.”

“Chutar o traseiro da sonserina foi a melhor coisa.” outra pessoa gritou, mas Christen não conseguiu ver quem era.

A jovem estava tão exausta tanto emocionalmente quanto fisicamente que esperou alguns minutos e foi se deitar, os alunos da casa estavam tão animados que nem perceberam que a protagonista da comemoração não estava mais presente.

Ao chegar em seu dormitório, olhou para a cama ao lado da sua e Kelley estava dormindo, mas algo deixou Press se sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo, o rosto de O’Hara estava inchado como se a mesma tivesse passado horas chorando.

[...]

Christen acordou com um travesseiro sendo jogado em sua cara, ela olhou assustada para quem tinha jogado e viu sua irmã com uma expressão furiosa.

“Por que você fez isso, Christen?” disse com voz alta.

_Então não foi um pesadelo._

“Eu não me inscrevi, Ali.” diz com um fio de voz. “Eu juro.”

Ali examinou a expressão da irmã e suspirou sentando-se na cama.

“Eu acredito.”

“Eu não entendo,” lágrimas começam a descer por seu rosto. “eu não coloquei o meu nome lá, eu nunca quis participar desse torneio estupido.”

Sua irmã mais velha limpa as lágrimas de seu rosto e a abraça. Não importa o que acontecessem, elas sabiam que sempre teriam uma à outra.

[...]

**Salão comunal da sonserina. 11 p.m.**

Morgan sabia que seus colegas de casa estariam a esperando para comemorar a vitória e saber sobre o que aconteceu com o fato de Press ter sido escolhida também. Ao chegar, Alex tratou de ir direto para o seu dormitório sem parar para comemorar. Lá Tobin e Ashlyn estavam conversando e pararam quando viram a capitã chegar.

“Hey.” disse Alex.

Tobin tratou de logo abraçar a amiga, sabia o quanto Alex estava chateada pela garota da grifinória estragar o seu momento.

“Quer conversar sobre?” perguntou Harris.

Alex nega e diz que apenas precisa dormir.

Tobin odiava ver sua melhor amiga triste, Alex já tinha perdido tanto em sua vida, ela já tinha perdido tanto em sua vida, esse torneio foi o sonho de Alex desde quando anunciaram que teria uma nova edição depois de anos de paralisação.

Heath não sabia quem era Christen Press, mas ela prometeu a si mesma que iria investigar se a garota da grifinória não estaria armando para Alex, não poderia perder a única parte familiar que ainda tinha.

[...]

**Aula de Transfiguração 9 a.m.**

Christen ainda tentava digerir o fato de ela estar no torneio tribruxo mesmo sem ter se inscrito e de possivelmente ter perdido a amizade de Kelley. Ela entendia a frustração da capitã de quadribol, O’Hara estava esperando por aquele dia por muito tempo, e ver sua melhor amiga pegar o seu lugar depois de ter falado que nunca iria participar era como uma traição. Então Christen resolveu dá um espaço para Kelley.

Ao entrar na sala de aula, percebeu que a maioria dos alunos estava olhando para ela e cochichando, seria um fardo que teria que aguentar dali por diante. Ela se sentou na ultima cadeira, ela tinha esperança de que ninguém se sentasse ao seu lado. Essa aula seria junto dos alunos da sonserina ela tinha grandes chances de ficar só na mesa.

Ela desejava que Ali estivesse no sexto ano também, pois não teria que ficar sozinha com pessoas estranhas naquela sala, mas sua irmã estava em seu ultimo ano e entendia que ela não poderia dá muita atenção já que estava se preparando para o N.I.E.M.

Christen não percebeu, mas do outro lado da sala estava Tobin a observando tentando compreender a garota de olhos verdes, tentando descobrir o que ela estava aprontando.

“Olá alunos, vamos começar.” anunciou a professora Solo.

Alguns minutos depois da aula começar, alguém bateu na porta da sala de aula e entrou.

“Bom dia professora, me mandaram buscar Christen.” uma aluna da lufa-lufa do quarto ano apareceu.

Professora Solo fez um sinal para Christen acompanhar a jovem aluna.

Ao sair da sala e andando pelo caminho Christen desejou que eles finalmente tivessem encontrado uma solução para ela não poder ir competir.

“Eles querem fotos de todos os campeões.” diz a aluna da lufa-lufa. “Alias meu nome é Rose Lavelle.”

“Ah.” então não tinham achado uma solução. “Christen, mas acho que já sabe.”

Rose Lavelle. Ela já tinha visto essa menina, ela sempre andava com Sam Mewis.

“Então Lavelle, essas fotos são para quem?”

“Para o Profeta Diário.” diz Rose.

 _“Era o que faltava.”_ pensou Christen.

A sala escolhida para as fotos era pequena, as cadeiras tinham sido afastadas na tentativa de aumentar o espaço. Ludo Bagman, representante do Ministério estava conversando com uma mulher desconhecida para Press. As outras campeãs também estavam no local.

“Chegou nossa ultima campeã.” ouviu a mulher dizer ao ver a aluna da grifinória.

“Não precisa se preocupar Christen, é apenas a cerimonia de pesagem das varinhas.” diz Ludo.

“Para?” perguntou Christen.

“Ver se as varinhas estão boas para o torneio, claro.” diz Bagman.

_Ótimo._

“Rita Skeeter vai fazer uma pequena entrevista, e depois uma sessão de fotos.”

Os diretores das escolas convidadas, os representantes do Ministério e Dumbledore se sentaram em cadeiras as redor da sala.

“Esse é o senhor Olivaras, ele vai checar as varinhas.” anunciou Dumbledore.

Sr. Olivaras ficou de pé e caminhou até o meio da sala.

“Srta. Rapinoe pode vir aqui, por favor.” pediu o especialista em varinhas.

Megan aproximou-se do homem e lhe entregou a varinha.

“Vinte e quatro centímetros... elástica... hera... contendo pelo de unicórnio.” então murmurou “ _Orchideous!_ ” e saiu um ramo de flores da ponta da varinha. “Ótima.”

Sr. Olivaras apontou para Carli Lloyd que também se aproximou e estendeu a varinha.

“Deixe-me ver... vinte e três centímetros... bastante rígida... bétula e corda de coração de dragão?” perguntou e Lloyd assentiu. “ _Avis.”_ falou e a varinha de bétula produziu um estampido como o de uma pistola e um bando de passarinhos chilreantes saiu voando de sua ponta, pela janela aberta, em direção ao sol desbotado.

“Srta. Morgan.” Alex lhe entregou a varinha. “Hm... trinta centímetros... inflexível... jacarandá... céus isso é um cabelo de veela?”

“Sim, uma das minhas avós era veela.” diz simplesmente.

Isso fez os olhos de Christen se arregalarem, nunca poderia ter pensado nisso, mas se parar para analisar, Morgan tem uma beleza quase fora do normal.

“Certo, ela está em boas condições.” diz o especialista.

“Agora Srta. Press.” Christen também entregou a varinha para o homem. “Essa é interessante, vinte e oito centímetros... agradavelmente flexível... azevinho... pena de fénix, muito poderosa.” devolveu a varinha. “Em perfeitas condições.”

[...]

Christen passou a manhã e parte da tarde com os juízes e os reportes, ela odiava ser o centro das atenções. Em um período de descanso depois de toda a confusão, a jovem resolveu ir para o lugar aonde sabia que poderia encontrar paz e sossego. Apenas Kelley e Ali sabiam sobre o esconderijo na floresta, na verdade as três tinham encontrado depois de Kelley estar fugindo de alguns alunos da sonserina depois de ter pregado uma pegadinha neles.

Enfim no local, sentou-se no chão cheio de folhas e fechou seus olhos tentando fazer toda a ansiedade ir embora, o que não esperava é que não estava sozinha no local. Christen puxou um aparelho das suas vestes e começou a procurar uma música para relaxar, era por isso que sempre ia para a floresta, era o único lugar seguro para ouvir música com o aparelho trouxa que Sr. e a Sra. Krieger lhe deram de presente. Era uma das vantagem de morar no mundo trouxa com os pais de Ali.

“Posso me sentar ao seu lado?” ao ouvir a voz Christen se sobressaltou. “Me desculpa.”

Uma garota alta, com olhos castanhos e um sorriso divertido estava olhando para ela. Ela conhecia essa garota, era Tobin Heath.

Tobin Heath era apanhadora do time de quadribol da sonserina, além disso, ela foi a apanhadora mais jovem da história de Hogwarts entrando no time com apenas 11 anos no seu primeiro ano. Christen não gostava de admitir, mas Tobin era uma fonte de inspiração para ela, era uma jogadora muito boa que valia a pena assistir. Christen esperava que Kelley nunca soubesse.

“Como você chegou aqui?” perguntou Press.

“Eu hm... te segui, fiquei curiosa em ver que você entrou na floresta sozinha.” coçou a nuca como sinal de nervosismo. “Poderia ser perigoso.”

“Eu sei me defender.” respondeu.

“Não falei que não, mas toda a ajuda é bem vinda.”

“Certo...” Christen olhou para o lugar ao seu lado sinalizando para Tobin se sentar. “Christen.”

“Tobin.” estendeu a mão para a garota da grifinória que apertou. “Você se tornou famosa depois que virou campeã.”

“Eu não coloquei o meu nome no cálice.” respondeu com mau humor.

 _“Claro que não.”_ pensou Tobin.

“Tudo bem não querer falar disso.” garantiu Heath. “Minha amiga também é uma campeã.”

“Você é amiga da Morgan.” percebeu Christen. “Merda, ela deve me odiar.”

“Ela vai entender.” diz. “O que é isso?” apontou para o aparelho musical na mão de Press.

“Isso é hm... Um mp3.” disse com voz baixa, se Tobin falasse para os professores ela estaria encrencada.

“Dos trouxas?”

“Sim.”

“Maneiro.” sorri. “Não vou contar para ninguém, fica tranquila, mas o que ele faz?”

“Podemos escutar música, quer tentar?” Tobin estava insegura, nunca tinha pegado em um aparelho dos trouxas, mas assentiu, logo Christen puxou um fone e colocou em um ouvido de Heath. “Agora vou escolher uma música.”

Parecia que Christen estava vivendo em um mundo paralelo, nunca em sua vida imaginou estar ouvindo música com Tobin Heath, a jogadora prodígio de Hogwarts, nunca imaginou entrar em um torneio tribruxo, nunca imaginou perder a amizade de Kelley, o que estava acontecendo?

Press escolheu uma música de sua banda trouxa favorita “Of Monsters and Men”. Quando a música começou Tobin pegou um pequeno susto, mas sorriu para Christen.

 _From the rain comes a river_  
_Running wild that we create_  
_An empire for you_  
_Illuminate there is a river_  
_Running wild that will create_

Nem Christen, nem Tobin imaginavam que uma simples tarde poderia mudar tudo.


	3. Escondido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cap corrigido.

Tobin sentia-se mais intrigada a cada momento que passava com Christen, ela não gostava de admitir, mas a garota de olhos verdes era adorável e divertidamente atrapalhada, sabia que não poderia colocar seus sentimentos à frente quando a segurança de Alex estava em perigo. Talvez Christen fosse mais perigosa do que aparentava.

“Não acredito que você colocou fogo na sala em sua primeira aula de poções.” Christen corou ao contar sobre um incidente que aconteceu em seu primeiro ano.

Tobin apenas ria com as confissões da garota.

“A culpa foi de Kling, se ela não tivesse perdido a atenção olhando a garota que ela gostava não teríamos pegado o ingrediente errado.” fez beicinho.

Meghan Klingenberg era uma amiga de longa data de Christen, ambas entraram no mesmo ano e foram para a mesma casa, grifinória. Ali não sabia dizer qual das duas era mais atrapalhada, a aula de poções não foi a primeira enrascada que entraram juntas, nisso a irmã de Christen a proibiu de fazer dupla com Kling em outras aulas para o bem de ambas.

“Bem, ela tem uma maneira peculiar de chamar a atenção da garota.” diz Tobin.

Christen sorri. 

“Conte-me mais sobre você.” pediu a menina da grifinoria e Tobin fez uma cara pensativa.

“Hum... Uma vez Ashlyn se envolveu com uma garota da Corvinal, porém a garota se apegou muito rápido e já queria namorar.” Tobin fez uma pausa e começou a rir levemente lembrando o ocorrido. “Ashlyn ficou desesperada porque não queria dar um fora nela para não ser muito cruel, Alex ficou com raiva pela covardia e foi até a menina dizendo que ela e eu transamos com Ashlyn também na mesma época e éramos apenas mais uma na cama da Harris.”

Christen arregalou os olhos com a história e fez sinal para Tobin prosseguir.

“No final, a garota descobriu que era mentira e bateu em nós três.” deu de ombros. “Alex ficou com olho roxo e eu quebrei um dente.”

Ambas riram.

“Como é viver no mundo trouxa?” perguntou Tobin.

A garota de olhos verdes ficou surpresa com a pergunta, nunca pensou que alguém da sonserina se interessasse pelo mundo trouxa.

“Não tão legal quanto o mundo bruxo, mas ainda sim peculiar vê o quanto eles conseguem resolver seus problemas sem magia.” responde. “Quando eu fui adotada pelos Krieger não teve um impacto muito grande pelas diferenças porque eu era pequena, minha mãe adotiva abriu mão da magia pelo amor e foi viver no outro mundo, acho que para ela foi mais difícil se adaptar.”

“Sua primeira vez no mundo bruxo foi na vinda para Hogwarts?”

“Sim, mas por opção minha e de Ali, resolvemos que seria melhor para não ficarmos tão ‘viciadas’ em magia, mas acho que na verdade estávamos assustadas com a revelação dessa nova realidade.”

A jovem apanhadora percebeu que já estava escurecendo e se levantou dando a mão a Christen para fazer o mesmo. Elas ficaram horas conversando e Tobin parecia não cansar de conversar com Press se não fosse o horário tardio, assim como Christen que se encantava cada vez mais por Tobin. Ambas continuaram conversando até chegarem perto da entrada da escola.

“Acho que é isso.” iniciou Press.

“Foi uma tarde bem interessante.” falou a garota da sonserina. “Espero que eu tenha causado uma boa impressão.”

“Causou.” respondeu rápido e se arrependeu logo depois, Tobin apenas sorriu.

“Fico feliz com isso, Christen, espero que a gente converse outras vezes.” disse indo em direção à entrada.

Quando Tobin sumiu de vista, parecia que a ficha de Christen tinha caído, ela conversou com Tobin Heath. Tobin Heath. A apanhadora da sonserina. Nem nos sonhos de Press ela imaginaria que iria passar à tarde com ela. Ao ir em direção ao salão comunal da grifinória, ela percebeu que poderia contar para ninguém, Ali nunca a deixaria se aproximar e muito menos fazer amizade com alguém da sonserina e Kelley odiava o time rival, além de Heath já ter sido grande motivo de dor de cabeça de O’Hara nos campos. Porém mesmo se quisesse Kelley não estava falando com ela de qualquer maneira.

[...]

Kelley O'Hara sempre foi o tipo de aluna determinada tanto no quadribol quanto nas aulas, sua personalidade extrovertida fazia muitos a subestimarem, mas Kelley mostrava o seu potencial. A capitã da grifinória sabia que precisava lutar para conseguir ser profissional no quadribol, o que era o seu sonho, e lutar ainda mais para entrar no time   
Holyhead Harpies, que era na opinião de O'Hara o melhor time da liga além de ser inteiramente constituído por mulheres.

Já que os jogos estavam suspensos por causa do torneio tribruxo, O'Hara aproveitou que o campo estaria vazio e resolveu ir treinar suas manobras com a vassoura, uma Nimbus 2001. Kelley sabia que sua vassoura era muito boa e agradecia a sua família por ter condições de comprar, era privilégio seu pai trabalhar em um bom cargo no Ministério.

"Achei que fosse proibido a entrada de idiotas." Kelley escuta uma voz e olha para ver quem era.

_Ótimo._

"Se fosse proibido você nem iria entrar." respondeu sarcasticamente indo em direção ao solo. "O que quer Morgan?"

Ela viu Alex revirar os olhos.

"Treinar." diz. "Tenho prioridade, sou uma campeã."

Kelley começa a olhar para o céu e depois para o solo.

"Engraçado, o seu nome não está aqui." diz com um sorriso.

Morgan era tão irritante exigindo e a tratando mal, poderia ser até cômico. Kelley sabia que Alex precisava treinar e ela facilmente cederia o espaço caso à garota da sonserina não fosse tão arrogante.

“Vamos O’Hara eu não tenho o tempo para ficar gastando com você.”

“Eu não vou sair.” diz pegando a vassoura com intenção de voltar a voar.

“EXPELLIARMUS!”

Depois de ouvir o grito de Alex, a vassoura de Kelley é lançada a alguns metros a sua frente. Ao virar para a garota da sonserina sua expressão era raivosa.

“QUAL O SEU PROBLEMA?” gritou Kelley e Alex apenas sorriu.

Kelley estava pronta para começar a discutir quando teve uma brilhante ideia.

“E se nós lutarmos pelo local?” Alex olhou para a garota da grifinoria como se ela fosse a pessoa mais bizarra do planeta. “Quadribol, vamos jogar, quem ganhar fica com a campo.”

Por um momento Alex ficou com uma expressão indiferente, mas diz:

“Acordo feito.”

E assim O’Hara desapareceu.

[...]

Ali estava sentada em uma cadeira na biblioteca, por estar em um horário tardio não havia tantas pessoas no local, apenas a bibliotecária e quatro alunos que estavam em outros corredores distantes de onde a irmã de Christen estava. Krieger estava tão concentrada em seu livro quando sentiu um par de lábios em seu pescoço deu um sobressalto.

“Por que tão assustada?” ao ouvir a voz tão conhecida Ali relaxou. “Nem parece que implorou pelos seus lábios ontem.”

Ali corou e deu um tapa no braço da pessoa a sua frente.

“Cala a boca, Harris.”

Ashlyn sorriu e roubou um beijo dos lábios de Ali.

“O que está fazendo aqui?” perguntou Krieger.

“Alex foi treinar e Tobin sumiu.” deu de ombros. “Resolvi procurar a minha garota.”

“Você vem me procurar quando não tem nada para fazer?” perguntou Ali fingindo ofensa. “Você já foi melhor, Harris.”

Ao contrario do que Ali esperava Ashlyn não sorriu, mas fez uma expressão cansada.

“Eu não aguento mais ficar escondendo a gente, Alexandra.” diz se afastando. “Se tem vergonha de mim apenas fale logo.”

Krieger aproximou-se da namorada e colocou suas mãos na lateral do rosto da loira.

“Eu nunca sentiria vergonha de você.” fitou os olhos da garota da sonserina. “É apenas uma situação nova para mim, nunca imaginaria me apaixonar por uma mulher e muito menos que ela é da sonserina.”

Ali a beijou.

“Eu não sinto vergonha de você, só preciso de um tempo.” falou.

[...]

Kelley voltou para o campo do nada, e fez Alex perceber que era um feitiço de teletransporte. Nas mãos da capitã da grifinória estava uma espécie de mala, e Alex logo viu que era aonde eram guardadas as bolas do quadribol.

“Como você conseguiu isso?” perguntou Morgan.

“Não importa, vamos começar.” respondeu. “Vou soltar um balanço e o pomo de ouro, quem pegar ele vence.”

Alex assentiu.

Ambas as garotas se prepararam e Kelley soltou o balanço e o pomo. Alex voou em direção ao pomo e Kelley estava logo atrás. O balanço estava vindo em suas direções e a todo o momento as capitãs tinham que desviar. Em um momento ergueu o braço e quase pegou o pomo, mas Alex bateu em sua vassoura quase a fazendo cair.

“Você é louca!” gritou Kelley e Alex apenas sorriu.

O pomo estava tão próximo que Morgan não prestou atenção que o balanço estava próximo também, e não percebeu até que o mesmo a atingisse fazendo cair.

Ela se sentia estupida por ter aceitado participar dessa competição idiota com O’Hara, e agora estava caindo, iria se machucar e não treinou para a o torneio.

“Peguei você.” antes do impacto com o solo, Kelley conseguiu pegar Alex, e em alguns segundos ambas chegaram ao solo suavemente.

Alex correu em direção à vassoura. Ela estava quebrada. Sua vassoura estava quebrada antes do torneio. Ela estava fodida.

“Eu sinto muito.” Kelley disse com os olhos arregalados ao ver a vassoura de Morgan. “Eu posso comprar outra.”

“Eu não quero o seu dinheiro!” e saiu correndo para a escola, deixando Kelley se sentindo a pessoa mais idiota do mundo.

[...]

Faltavam 17 dias para a primeira tarefa do torneio, e isso parecia fazer ansiedade de Christen ficar a mil. Depois do jantar Press resolveu ir até a biblioteca para estudar mais sobre os jogos antigos do torneio na esperança de que não fosse nenhuma tarefa inédita. Entretanto, uma mão a puxou para um corredor não muito movimentado.

“Hey, me desculpa.”

Era Tobin.

“Você precisa parar de me assustar assim.” Christen colocou a mão em seu peito tentando acalmar a respiração.

“Prometo.” disse baixinho. “Mas você precisa vir comigo agora.”

“Por quê?”

“Acho que descobri uma pista sobre a primeira tarefa.”


	4. Fogo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> à família canil.  
> obs: quero att ryane.

"Acho que descobri uma pista sobre a primeira tarefa.”

Christen não sabia o que responder e nem o que pensar. O que Tobin queria com ela afinal? Mal se conheciam, não teria motivos para a garota da sonserina a ajudar, principalmente quando Alex Morgan, também campeã, era amiga de Tobin.

"Não."

A resposta pegou Tobin de surpresa.

"O quê?"

"Por que você quer me ajudar tanto?" perguntou intrigada. "Alex é sua amiga, você deveria estar ao lado dela!"

Essa era uma reação que Heath com certeza não esperava, mas respondeu:

"A informação que eu tenho irá para ela também não posso negar."

"Por que quer tanto me ajudar?" perguntou por fim.

"Talvez eu não queira que você morra."

[...]

Kelley não conseguiu dormir depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Ela só pensava no quanto tinha estragado tudo, mesmo não gostando de Alex não era sua intenção quebrar a vassoura da capitã da sonserina. Ela se sentia tão culpada que sugeriu comprar uma nova para Morgan que prontamente não aceitou.

_ Orgulho idiota. _

Chegar ao dormitório da grifinória parecia ter demorado uma eternidade e seu humor não melhorou quando viu a foto dela e de Christen abraçadas quando tinham 13 e 14 anos, respectivamente. A foto tinha sido tirada no Natal quando os Krieger deixaram as duas irmãs passar o feriado com os O'Hara. Tinha sido um dos melhores feriados na vida de Kelley.

Ela sentia falta de Christen, sentia muito, mas estava tão magoada que não queria falar com ela, não agora.

Agora o seu problema era Morgan, precisava consertar as coisas de algum jeito, e foi assim que a estrategista O’Hara apareceu e uma brilhante, ou estupida, ideia surgiu.

[...]

Ashlyn tentou fazer o mínimo de barulho para não atrapalhar Ali, ela sabia o quanto a namorada era focada em questões acadêmicas, não era a toa que tirou a nota mais alta no N.O.M. em Hogwarts, provavelmente Ali era a bruxa mais inteligente de sua geração. Harris se sentia muito sortuda por estar com ela, foi Ali a ensinou o verdadeiro significado de amar alguém romanticamente. Elas eram o completo oposto, enquanto Ali era calma, Ashlyn era extrovertida, Ali evita confusões ao contrário de Ashlyn, uma grifinória e uma sonserina.

"Então... Estamos estudando o quê?" perguntou Ashlyn fazendo Ali rir, pois sabia que a namorada odiava ficar quieta.

"Bem, é o livro do torneio tribruxo." respondeu. "Quero ver se em alguma edição ocorreu algo fora do comum."

"Alex ficou com muita raiva de Christen." diz Ashlyn brincando com uma pena que estava em cima da mesa, mas se atrapalhando deixando a pena e um livro cair fazendo um grande barulho. "Não sabia que ela estava interessada em participar."

Ali fitou Ashlyn seriamente.

"Ela não estava, aliás, não foi Christen que colocou o nome dela no cálice." fechou o livro. "Christen repudia qualquer coisa ligada ao torneio, quase surtou quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado."

"E você tá procurando algo para tentar tirar ela." apontou Harris.

"Infelizmente é um contrato mágico, não pode ser quebrado." suspirou. "Mas eu não vou perdê-la, Harris, farei de tudo para ajudar, ela é minha família."

Ashlyn ficou sem expressão por um momento, até que um olhar travesso brotou em seu rosto.

"Então essa é a hora para a detetive Harris entrar em ação."

Em outra ocasião Ali negaria a ajuda de Harris, já que o histórico dela não era muito bom, mas a vida de sua irmã estava em perigo e ter um aliado na sonserina poderia ajudar muito, então ela segurou o rosto de Ashlyn e a beijou.

"Obrigada."

[...]

Tobin não sabia ao certo por que disse isso, era verdade? Ela não sabia dizer, apenas sentia que não queria que Christen morresse no torneio e nem me machucasse gravemente, algo naquela garota a intrigava, Tobin estava determinada a descobrir todos os seus segredos. Antes de toda essa confusão começar, ela nunca de fato tinha prestado atenção na garota da grifinória, sabia que a mesma sempre andava com Kelley O'Hara e era dona do sorriso mais doce que Tobin já havia visto, entretanto por fazerem parte de grupos diferentes nunca tiveram a chance de terem uma conversa como naquela tarde na floresta. Conversar com Christen era tão narutal e leve, ela só sentia a vontade para conversar com poucas pessoas, isso a assustava.

"Eu não quero morrer." a voz de Christen começou a falhar, o medo de participar desse torneio voltou e agora tinha caído a ficha que existiam grandes chances dela morrer.

"Vem comigo então."

A jovem campeã ainda estava hesitante, mas acompanhou Heath.

"Ok."

Tobin ficou a frente de Christen com a intenção dela a seguir até que Heath tirou uma espécie de papel branco e velho do bolso da túnica.

"O que é isso?"

"Me prometa que nunca falará para ninguém."

"Tobin o que é isso?" Heath ergueu as sombrancelhas esperando Christen prometer. "Prometo."

"Um mapa mágico, Ashlyn achou no armario de Filch, ele mostra em tempo real Hogwarts." disse. "Você nunca se perguntou por que Ashlyn nunca foi pega e expulsa?"

_Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom._

As palavras saíram dos lábios de Tobin e um toque da sua varinha no papel fizeram em instantes aparecer:

**Os Srs. Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinha e Pontas,**

fornecedores de recursos para feiticeiros malfeitores, têm a honra de apresentar:

**O MAPA DO MAROTO**

E tudo se torna visivel, todos os detalhes do castelo e do terreno de Hogwarts, além de pegadas representando as pessoas andando pelos corredores.

Christen ficou curiosa sobre como Tobin conseguiu descobrir as palavras para o funcionamento do mapa, mas era uma pergunta para outra hora. Seguindo o mapa, acabaram entrando em uma parede falsa que varou em um corredor escuro e sombrio, continuaram andando até chegarem à parte externa de Hogwarts. Tobin estava em silêncio respeitando o espaço de Christen, mas toda essa quietude deixou a garota da grifinória aflita. As varinhas estavam iluminando o caminho seguido para a floresta proibida, toda a atenção era importante.

"Como descobriu essa informação?" perguntou indo para o lado de Tobin.

"Quando eu estava voltando ouvi Hagrid conversando com Dumbledore, eles falavam sobre a primeira tarefa e que Hagrid tinha que cuidar 'deles'." disse. "Quando ouvi o que era fiquei surpresa em saber como eles tinham conseguido trazê-los sem ninguém perceber, mas é Hogwarts, procurei Alex para falar, mas acabei achando você." olhou para Christen que logo desviou.

Em silêncio continuaram andando até que um barulho estrondoso invadiu o local, Tobin puxou Christen e ambas ficaram escondidas atrás de um arbusto, apagaram as luzes das varinhas e ficaram esperando o que estava fazendo tanto som.

_Fogo._

Havia fogo a frente delas, a claridade das chamas fazia Christen ter dificuldade para identificar o que era, mas as sombras eram gigantes, até que seus olhos focaram e ela não acreditava no que estava lá.

"Dragões." murmurou.


	5. Megan Rapinoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ao canil.  
> obrigada por todos que estão acompanhando, aliás deixem seus comentários aqui ou no twitter @fcksohara, gosto de saber a opinião de vocês.

_O casarão sombrio que por tanto tempo ficou vazio tinha voltado a ver refugio para certos bruxos que buscavam se esconder do resto do mundo. Um homem baixinho se aproximou do quarto principal e ouviu um rugido de dor, respirou fundo e bateu na porta._

_"Entre." disse uma voz grave e aterrorizante de dentro._

_O homem baixinho entrou e fez uma espécie de reverencia._

_"Mestre."_

_"A criança." diz o outro homem. "Como ela está?"_

_"Muito bem, mestre, aliás, ela não é mais tão criança assim." se aproxima. "A cada vez que tenho informações ela está mais forte, logo estará preparada."_

_"Ótimo."_

[...]

  
"Dragões." murmurou.

"Sim, dragões." disse Tobin.

Quatro dragões grandes e ferozes, dentro de um cercado de grossas pranchas de madeira, rugiam e soltavam imensas bolas de fogo para todas as direções. Um barulho de vozes se aproximando fizeram as garotas se aproximarem uma da outra na esperança de tentarem se esconder. Christen estava tão próxima que Tobin poderia sentir o seu aroma de canela, talvez aquele tivesse se tornado um de seus cheiros favoritos.

Hagrid apareceu a alguns metros de distancia de onde as garotas estavam, parecia que não tinha notado suas presenças, tudo parecia calmo até outra voz brotar.

"Está me levando parra onde, Agrid?" era a voz da diretora de Beauxbatons, Madame Maxime.

"Você vai gostar." disse galante. "Apenas não conte que eu lhe mostrei, ninguém poderia saber antes da hora."

"Clarro que não." disse Madame Maxime com seu sotaque carregado.

Outra voz surge.

"Fique aí Hagrid, eles podem soltar chamas a uma distância de seis metros." disse um bruxo puxando correntes da cerca. "Já vi este Rabo-Córneo chegar a doze."

"Ele não é lindo?" perguntou Hagrid baixinho.

Tobin percebeu que Christen estava tremendo, então segurou sua mão, mas por que ela se importava? Christen olhou para a garota da sonserina e parecia elas eram as únicas pessoas do mundo.

"Tudo vai ficar bem." sussurrou Tobin.

[...]

  
Por sorte e ajuda no mapa de Tobin, ambas conseguiram voltar para os seus dormitórios sem ninguém perceber, pelo menos ninguém vivo, alguns fantasmas estavam vagando pelos corredores, mas as garotas conseguiram despistar, se Dumbledore descobrisse...  
  
No dia seguinte, Ali e Christen estavam se preparando para almoçar, a irmã mais velha estava falando sobre coisas que Christen não estava prestando atenção, seu olhar estava na mesa à frente, ou melhor, em certa aluna da sonserina, que quando percebeu deu um sorriso de lado e começou a encarar de volta. A guerra de olhares terminou quando outra pessoa se sentou ao outro lado de Christen.

"Christen Press."

Quando a campeã de Hogwarts olha em direção a voz pega um susto ao ver quem era.

Megan Rapinoe.

A campeã de Beauxbatons.

"A garota mais famosa dessa escola e desse torneio." diz sorrindo. "Megan Rapinoe, prazer."

Megan tinha cabelos loiros e curtos, além de um par de olhos castanhos que se você até poderia dizer que eram amigáveis, as vestes azuis de Beauxbatons lhe caiam bem.

"Christen." falou de volta.

"Podemos ajudar?" perguntou Ali desconfiada. "Aliás, meu nome é Ali, sou irmã de Christen."

"Olá." a fala intimidadora de Ali parecia não atingir a loira. "Bom, desde quando cheguei não tive a chance de conversar com nenhuma outra campeã, todas parecem bem distantes, e muitos alunos da escola não gostam de conversar comigo, pois sou da escola rival, não quero criar inimigos, apenas gostaria de conhecer Hogwarts depois do almoço com uma boa companhia, topa?"

As palavras de Rapinoe pegaram as irmãs de surpresa.

"Hm... Acho que sim." diz Press.

"Ótimo." abraçou a garota de olhos verdes.

[...]

  
Depois do almoço, Ali teve que ir para sua aula de poções com muita luta, pois não queria deixar sua irmã sozinha com Megan Rapinoe. Christen tinha um horário vago logo depois do almoço, e resolveu fazer a "excursão" com a outra campeã, era bom conhecer outra pessoa passando por tudo isso, além de Rapinoe parecer muito gentil por tentar se aproximar, ao contrário das outras campeãs.

"Então Christen Press." diz animada. "Aonde vamos começar?"

"Tem algum lugar ou algo que tenha curiosidade?"

"Tive muita curiosidade na sala de runas antigas."

Christen riu.

"Sério? Bom, não é um assunto muito popular aqui, mas vamos lá."

Subindo as escadas, Christen foi explicando um pouco mais sobre a escola, sobre os professores e sobre o esporte queridinho, o quadribol. Ao chegar no sexto andar, o andar da sala de runas antigas, as duas garotas acabaram esbarrando com um grupo de estudantes da Corvinal, entretanto invés de seguir para a sala, Megan estava parada e observava encantada o grupo, até Christen perceber que ela estava olhando para a monitora-chefe de Hogwarts, Sue Bird.

"Você não veio atrás da sala de runas, certo?" perguntou Christen.

"Não."

[...]

  
Talvez fosse a atitude mais idiota que Kelley já tinha tomado, mas ela precisa tentar, pelo menos para limpar sua consciência. Respirou fundo e seguiu na direção da capitã da sonserina que estava sentada no jardim lendo um livro. Alex percebeu e olhou com seus olhos azuis intensos para O'Hara.

Por um instante Kelley sentiu seu coração acelerar e parecia que mil borboletas estavam voando em seu estômago. Respirou fundo e segurou com mais força a vassoura que as pontas de seus dedos ficaram brancos.

"Vá embora." disse olhando seriamente para a garota da grifinória.

Kelley limpou a garganta e enfim disse:

"Quero me desculpar." se aproximou.

"Pelo que eu lembre você já falou isso e eu não aceitei." disse voltando para o livro.

"Morgan, por favor!"

"Vá. Embora."

Kelley hesitou olhando para a vassoura em sua mão.

"Tome."

"Eu falei que não quero o seu dinheiro, O'Hara, não adianta comprar uma vassoura nova." falou.

"Eu não comprei..." respirou profundamente e continuou. "É a minha."

Morgan gargalhou.

"Por que acha que eu vou aceitar algo usado e... seu?" perguntou, porém tentou disfarçar a surpresa ao ver Kelley entregar sua vassoura, ela sabia o quanto a garota era apaixonada por voar e pelo quadribol.

"Você disse para eu não comprar uma vassoura, mas não falou sobre a minha, por favor, aceite, depois do torneio você pode me devolver se quiser."

As duas garotas trocaram olhares e não falaram nada por 1 minuto até que Alex finalmente respondesse:

"Se eu aceitar você promete me deixar em paz?" perguntou. "Não aguento mais ficar perto de você."

Kelley sorriu e disse:

"Prometo." diz. "Pelo torneio."

Alex assentiu e uma sombra de sorriso brotou em seu rosto, mas logo tratou de desaparecer.

"Pelo torneio." pegando a vassoura da mão de O'Hara.


	6. Raiva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cap dedicado a giulia e presente de aniversário para a ryane e lu.

Christen Press nunca foi uma garota rebelde ou que fizesse drama por qualquer coisa, mas algo sempre a fazia parecer que acidentes sempre aconteciam com a mesma, talvez fosse uma força do universo tentando fazer com que ela tropeçasse e caísse em cima de alguém ou até mesmo botasse fogo na sala de aula em sua primeira aula de poções, então não foi difícil parecer que estava passando mal para matar a aula de alquimia, entretanto parecia que a professora Jill sabia da mentira, seu olhar desconfiado fez a espinha de Press gelar, mas deu tudo certo no final.

Ela deveria agradecer a Kling para sempre.

**Cozinha de Hogwarts 3 p.m.**

Megan Rapinoe estava sentada no chão de um dos cantos da cozinha com um imenso prato de bolo de caldeirão, ela estava tão feliz por poder comer a vontade em Hogwarts, diferente de Beauxbatons que precisavam seguir regras e a aparência até na hora de se alimentar.

Os elfos domésticos da escola toda a hora iam perguntar se a loira precisava de mais alguma coisa, ela agradecia pela atenção, mas só queria saborear o bolo tão famoso da escola.

"Eu te deixo só por uma hora e você já fez amizade com a cozinha toda." disse Press com um sorriso divertido no rosto ao entrar na cozinha.

"Preciso aproveitar antes de voltar a comer só salada." diz Rapinoe com os dedos sujos de bolo.

Christen se senta ao lado da outra campeã e alguns elfos foram perguntar se ela estava com fome. Ela não negaria um bom bolo de caldeirão.

"Como conseguiu fugir?" perguntou Megan.

Christen tirou do bolso um pacote de doces.

"Pastilhas da tosse." Megan olhou admirada. "As mais claras causam tosse sem parar, e as mais escuras acabam com esse efeito."

"Gênia, inclusive preciso levar algumas dessas para a França."

"Kling é, ela tem um estoque com doces para matar aula."

Ambas riram.

Não demorou muito para um elfo trazer o bolo de Christen e ela agradece.

"Então... Sue Bird." começa a aula da grifinória fazendo Rapinoe corar.

"Ela parece inteligente."

"Oh, ela provavelmente só perde para Ali." disse com certo orgulho da irmã ser a bruxa mais inteligente da escola. "Sobre a Sue, nunca a vi com alguém, digo romanticamente, sempre focou nos estudos, deixou até o quadribol para se dedicar."

"Provável que ninguém fosse digno." diz com um ar confiante. "Mas entendo que não posso me envolver, daqui a alguns meses irei voltar para França."

Toda a confiança que estava na voz de Megan diminuiu e ela pegou mais um pedaço de bolo. Christen sabia que ela ficou chateada com toda a situação, ela queria conhecer melhor Sue, mas não poderia ocorrer nada sem o resultado de corações quebrados.

"Está namorando?" perguntou Rapinoe fazendo Press se engasgar com um pedaço de bolo.

"Não!"

"Nem mesmo aquela garota da sonserina que não parava de te encarar?"

Christen sentiu o seu rosto esquentar e só queria sumir.

"Não sou o tipo de pessoa que Tobin namoraria, não sou da sonserina, não sou a garota mais inteligente, sou atrapalhada e nem tão bonita assim." disse tão rápido na defensiva que Pinoe sentiu vontade de rir.

"Não parecia pelo olhar que ela lhe lançou."

_O mundo poderia explodir agora._

_Eu imploro._

"Você não tem sotaque francês." Christen muda de assunto tentando controlar o rubor do rosto.

"Definitivamente sou inglesa, me mudei para França quando pequena com meus pais, mas eles sempre tentaram manter a cultura britânica na família."

[...]

Tobin, Alex e Ashlyn estavam andando pelo corredor durante a pausa entre as aulas. Nem Tobin, nem Alex estavam comunicativas, Ashlyn olhou para uma e depois para a outra até tomar a decisão de perguntar o que elas estavam escondendo.

"Ou me falam agora o que houve ou eu mesma vou descobrir." disse chamando a atenção das duas.

Tobin estava de mau humor, então apenas a ignorou.

Alex estava bem... sentindo-se complicada.

"Tobin está um porre desde o almoço!" apontou Harris. "E você Alex parece que fez algo, mas não sabe se foi bom ou ruim."

Tobin bufou e andou mais rápido. O que ela menos queria era que suas amigas se metessem na sua vida agora.

E tudo parece piorar ao ver o motivo do seu estresse. Christen Press e Megan Rapinoe. Tobin nunca imaginou que elas fossem amigas, mas por que importava tanto agora?  
Megan se despediu de Christen e seguiu para outro corredor, já a garota da grifinória parou e um grupo de estudantes da sonserina se aproximou falando algo que Press parecia não ter gostado e tentou se afastar, mas ao fazer esse movimento balões com tintas coloridas voaram em sua direção, segundos depois a garota estava toda suja, os alunos ainda tentavam avançar e Press escorregou e caiu.

Tobin tentou correr para ajuda Christen, mas para a surpresa de todos Alex Morgan parou na frente da garota da grifinória impedindo os companheiros de casa continuarem. Alex lançou um olhar cheio de raiva para o grupo que se Tobin não fosse amiga da capitã ela com certeza teria medo.

"Parem." disse Alex com um tom sério.

"Ela quer roubar o torneio!" gritou um dos agressores.

"Você é a verdadeira campeã." disse outro.

"E vocês são uns verdadeiros idiotas." diz a capitã entre dentes. "Se mexerem com ela de novo eu mesma vou tirar satisfações, e vocês não querem que eu faça isso, certo?"

Todos pareciam chocados com a atitude de Morgan. Tobin tentou ajudar Press a se levantar, mas a garota saiu correndo toda suja de tinta.

[...]

Ela não sabia ao certo porquê foi atrás de Press, mas ela precisa saber se a garota estava bem. Nunca pensou que sua própria casa poderia ser tão covarde, sentia raiva, nojo daquele grupo e da líder deles, Sam Kerr, a garota problema que se escondia por trás do grupo, mas sozinha era um cãozinho medroso.

Foi fácil achar Christen, vários respingos de tinta no chão apontavam o caminho até um banheiro interditado. Ao chegar lá ouviu barulhos de choro e viu Christen toda encolhida perto dos boxes. Tobin se aproximou e se sentou ao seu lado.

"Hey." Christen levantou a cabeça e seu rosto estava inchado.

Tobin sentiu vontade de voltar lá com o grupo e socá-los por fazerem Press chorar. Deveria ser crime magoar aquela garota doce.

"Vá embora!" disse entre soluços.

Tobin suspirou e disse:

"Não vou te deixar sozinha."

Christen abaixou a cabeça e mais lágrimas brotaram. Depois de alguns minutos, Press levantou a cabeça e percebeu que Tobin ainda estava lá.

"O que está fazendo?"

"Respeitando o seu silêncio." diz Heath. "Mas não irei embora."

Não parecia que antes Tobin estava com mau humor porque Christen estava amiga de Megan Rapinoe. Agora a garota da sonserina só queria abraçá-la dizer que tudo vai ficar bem, protegê-la de todas as coisas ruins do mundo. Christen Press definitivamente mexia com ela, e isso não estava certo.

"Não sei nem como começar a limpar." disse Press baixinho.

Tobin se levantou e foi até um pacote de papel pegando alguns e voltou se abaixando na altura de Christen.

"Posso?"

A garota de olhos verdes assentiu.

Tobin passou delicadamente o papel pelo rosto de Christen, era um pecado sujar aquele rosto, pensou.

Christen queria não corar, mas foi impossível, sentir o calor da mão de Heath em seu rosto nunca passou pela sua cabeça. De repente, Tobin passa o polegar pelos lábios de Press e se aproxima. O coração de ambas estava tão acelerado que parecia que iria sair.

Tobin a beija.


	7. Profecia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depois de anos voltei kkkk  
> Capítulo novinho, agradeço pelos pedidos de atualização e comentários que me motivaram a voltar com a história, desculpa por ter sumido minha vidaa tá uma bagunça, mas não vou desistir de LTSI.  
> Leiam minha nova fic Preath "Ocean of Night" que se passa no universo pirata.

_Tobin desde pequena percebeu que era diferente das crianças filhas de amigos de seus pais. Elas eram frias, gostavam de causar dor, tristeza, e eram espelhos de seus pais. Heath não entendia porque precisavam ser daquele jeito, ela preferia pensar que tudo mudaria quando fosse para Hogwarts, que poderia ir para a casa de seus sonhos corvinal, construir uma nova história, ser ela mesma._

_Quando completou sete anos foi levada para uma espécie de reunião aonde iria aprender tudo sobre a causa de Voldermort, feitiços para se tornar mais forte que qualquer aluno de Hogwarts, ser a arma secreta do Lorde das Trevas. Seus pais diziam que ela precisava ser mais forte de todos e que era seu **destino** , Tobin sentia que eles estavam escondendo algo, mas preferia não perguntar. Sabia que não deveria perguntar._

_Havia uma garota filha dos maiores aliados de seus pais, Alex Morgan, ela passava muito tempo com a jovem já que seus pais viviam fazendo reuniões, mas Morgan vivia a ignorando e sendo fria, deixando claro que a odiava, e Tobin sabia o motivo, ela não era como eles. Nunca seria..._

[...]

**Sala de Dumbledore.**

Dumbledore estava sentada em sua mesa lendo papeladas importantes para a escola até que ouviu a porta de sua sala abrir e Jill Ellis entrar com uma expressão preocupada.

"Professora Ellis." diz Dumbledore arrumando os óculos no rosto. "O que lhe traz aqui?"

"Está acontecendo Dumbledore, eu sei que está." disse afobada. "Estava conversando com Pia, ela anda vendo visões."

O homem suspira e faz sinal para a mulher se sentar em uma das cadeiras próximas a mesa. Ele sabia muito bem o que Jill Ellis estava falando, estavam há anos esperando para aquilo acontecer. Era real. Voldemort estava de volta

"Eu vi Tobin Heath e Christen Press juntas, está mais próximo do que nós esperávamos."

Quando se falava em tempos de trevas todos ficavam arrepiados, ninguém além dos seguidores de Voldemort ousaria em desejar que aquilo voltasse, todo o sofrimento e angústia. No fim da grande guerra acreditavam que enfim haviam vencido e conseguiram a tão desejada paz, o que não esperavam era que uma profecia envolvendo duas jovens poderia trazer tudo aquilo de volta.

“Preciso conversar com **Tobin Heath**.” diz o diretor por fim.

[...]

(Play “House of Metal” by Chelsea Wolfe)

_Alexandra Morgan não foi criada para se importar com os sentimentos dos outros, e sim destruí-los. A família da garota era uma das mais tradicionais do mundo bruxo, além de ser uma das mais preconceituosas já que não aceitavam de jeito algum bruxos filhos de trouxa por acharem que eles tinham 'sangue ruim'. Todos os Morgan haviam estudado em Hogwarts e para a surpresa de ninguém todos ficaram na sonserina, inclusive Alex._

_A família Morgan era amiga de longa data da também tradicional, a família Heath. Juntos faziam parte do grupo mais racista entre os bruxos e eram fiéis seguidores de Lorde Voldemort. Mas Alex teve opção?_

_Diferente do resto da família, Alex nunca foi próxima da única filha dos Heath, Tobin. Achava a garota estranha, nunca ria das piadas dos pais sobre os trouxas, nunca mostrava nenhuma afeição ao Lorde das Trevas, nem vontade de fazer parte da sonserina._

_"Esquisita."_ _pensou Alex._

_Seus pais estavam estranhos essa manhã, Alex havia percebido, mas sabia que não deveria perguntar motivo, eles não gostavam de perguntas. Avisaram que hoje seria um grande dia, que iria entrar para a história, o que só aumentou a curiosidade de Alex, pensou até em perguntar para Tobin já que as famílias eram próximas, entretanto mudou de ideia ao se tocar que a filha dos Heath nunca iria falar._

_Já de noite, os pais de Alex falaram que seria a grande prova da capacidade da filha, e que mostraria para o Lorde das Trevas que também era fiel a ele. Com apenas essas informações Alex acompanhou os pais até uma floresta, e quando olhou para cima um grande desenho sombrio estava no céu. A marca negra. Igual a de seus pais._

_Ela ficou em transe olhando para a marca, cada detalhe, era bizarra, mas não poderia decepcionar os pais, assim como eles, ela estava usando uma espécie de túnica preta com capuz e percebeu que outras pessoas estavam com os mesmos trajes._

_Ela ouvia gritos e choros, tentava entender o que estava acontecendo, olhava para os pais, mas eles estavam estranhamente em um silêncio orgulhoso. Até que ela viu um dos bruxos matar uma pessoa, ela queria gritar, mas nada saia._

_Seus pais a chamaram, ela os seguiu ainda atordoada, eles fizeram um sinal para uma das pessoas com capuz que trouxe um menino._

_"Você precisa mostrar força, ele é um sangue ruim." diz o pai de Alex. "Mostre que é capaz."_

_Ela sabia o que ele queria dizer. Precisava matá-lo. Teria que usar um dos feitiços imperdoáveis._

_Óbvio que ela sabia, desde pequena foi colocada em um grupo com filhos de outros seguidores de Voldemort para estudarem magia negra, feitiços das trevas, para no futuro se tornarem uma espécie de arma para o exército do Lorde. Mas nunca fizeram isso em pessoas, e sim em animais, agora ela teria que mostrar que era forte, para Voldemort, para seus pais._

_Alex sacou sua varinha e apontou para o menino. Respirou fundo e quando ia dizer as palavras algo a fez parar. Ela olhou para os olhos dele. Era apenas uma criança, não tinha culpa do que estava acontecendo, ela não podia fazer aquilo._

_"Acabe logo com isso, Alex!" diz sua mãe._

_Mas ela não conseguia machucar aquele menino, pela primeira vez parecia que tinha opinião._

_"Não posso." murmurou._

_Os olhos de seus pais estavam com uma mistura de surpresa e raiva. Sua mãe lhe deu um tapa no rosto deixando um corte em sua bochecha._

_"Você não vai nos envergonhar, Alex." o homem puxou a varinha e apontou para o menino._

_Por impulso a garota correu para frente da criança para tentar evitar que seu pai o matasse._

_"Prefiro perder um filho ao mesmo ser fraco." simplesmente diz._

_Alex podia sentir seu coração quebrando, mas deveria saber que seus pais nunca a amaram, ela era apenas um objeto para eles._

_"Avada Ke..." quando o homem ia dizer todo o feitiço foi interrompido por uma voz surpreendente._

_"EXPELLIARMUS!" gritou Tobin Heath fazendo a varinha voar da mão do homem._

_Tudo passou em flashes na cabeça de Alex, em um momento estava prestes a morrer, em outro seu pai fora desarmado, ela sentiu o instinto a fazer pegar sua varinha e lançar um feitiço para sua mãe desmaiar e depois Tobin fez o mesmo com o homem._

_"VAMOS!" gritou Tobin tentando tirar Alex daquele estado de choque, Morgan sentiu a garota que a salvara a puxar junto com o menino que chorava._

_Tudo mudou desde então._

[...]

Christen paralisou no primeiro momento pela atitude inesperada da garota da sonserina, mas ao sentir os lábios macios e quentes de Tobin fez com que fossem as duas únicas pessoas no mundo inteiro. Poderia ficar naquele momento para sempre.

Seus lábios pareciam se encaixar tão bem, o ritmo apenas delas, era como se aquele não fosse o primeiro beijo entre as garotas, Christen poderia dizer que conhecia cada detalhe daqueles lábios, uma sensação de pertencimento, como era possível se sentir assim?

A jovem campeã levou sua mão direita ao encontro da bochecha de Tobin aonde fez movimentos suaves acariciando-a. Mas talvez aquele pequeno gesto fez Tobin perceber o que tinha feito e se afastou tentando dizer algo, mas abria e fechava a boca como se tivesse esquecido até como falar. A respiração acelerada das garotas era a única coisa que se podia ouvir naquele banheiro.

"Tobin?" Christen conseguiu chamar seu nome ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Tobin parecia tão assustada e pequena naquele momento que Press queria apenas a abraçar, e um sentimento de culpa a invadiu como se ela tivesse feito algo de errado, Tobin teria não gostado do beijo e se arrependeu do ato?

Christen tentou se aproximar, mas com o gesto Heath apenas lhe lançou um olhar triste e sem nenhuma palavra saiu correndo do local deixando a jovem da grifinória sozinha, confusa e **magoada**.


End file.
